Maple Syrup
by ovalzillao
Summary: A growing collection of prucan smut requests. Requests are wanted and repeats are fine!


Ok, so basically if you haven't found me on AO3 yet then you probably haven't found my smut prucan series that for some reason I didn't want to upload on here? I'm assuming my younger me wanted to keep this account more professional but honestly who am i kidding?

Alright so the main idea behind this is that I take requests and suggestions from my lovely commentors/reviewers and after around a week I post it! This mainly started as a way for me to procrastinate A New 'Country' (sorry to my patient followers!) and it kinda grew!

It continuously grew to present day and I hope it continues tongrow! It's main point was to improve my smut writing since I figured my ones on here would stay strictly T rated, but things change!

So enjoy your smut! And if you got ideas make sure to suggest them!

* * *

"Oh, Daddy, please!" Matthew cried out as his hands clawed their way down Gilbert's back.

It took a moment for both of them to process what he had just yelled out, both too caught up in ecstasy for a second or two.

Staring down at his lover, Gilbert paused his actions while ignoring the stirring in his cock at being called something like that. "What did you just call me?"

Realization hitting him, Matthew's hand immediately covered his burning face. He gave a lengthy groan as he tried to think of an excuse. Or anything that could let him time travel.

"G-Gil! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything like that I just really got into thi-"

Licking his lips, he listened to his boyfriend for only a moment before Gilbert decided to prevent him from being too embarrassed. "I liked it."

Matthew peeked from in between his fingers. "What?"

"Yeah, um, I liked it." Well, he wasn't sure if he liked it as strongly as Matthew, but at least he learned a little more about his surprisingly kinky boyfriend. "I think it's really sexy when you call me that." He gently moved around, trying to get some type of momentum back. "Really turns me on."

"R-Really?" He lowered his hands from his face, even wrapping them around Gilbert's shoulders. "You don't think it… it's weird?"

It broke Gilbert's heart a little that his own boyfriend would be this ashamed of something so small like this. Whatever, now he knew that tonight he would do all he could until Matthew completely embraced this. "I loved it, babe. Fuck," He thrust a little harsher before hearing Matthew's voice hitch a little. "It turned me on like crazy." He leaned down and nipped his neck and shoulders. "Why don't you continue, huh?" So far, so good.

"Oh, well, I don't know. It kinda came out of nowhere…" He whined a little as he felt teeth nibble and leave a few hickies.

"C'mon, Liebling, I thought you liked it." He kissed him gently. "You know your voice turns me on like crazy."

"B-but, um…"

Time for some desperate measures. He stopped moving completely, and leaned back a little. After Matthew whined at the loss of movement, Gilbert smirked in only the slightest bit. "How 'bout you tell me what you want then."

"Gil! I just wan-"

"Oh, but I didn't think that was my name." He lightly traced over his arms before going to his soft hips and stomach.

"I… um…" Matthew swallowed harshly. The gentle hands around his body felt nice, but they weren't enough. "Um… sorry, Daddy…" He felt a shiver go through his body.

Damn, this felt kinda good actually. He leaned down and whispered into Matthew's ear. "Yes?" He gently licked at the shell of his ear. "And remember to use your manners."

Matthew mewled at the sensations and sound. "Touch me, Daddy." He paused before opening his eyes and looking up at Gilbert. "Please?"

Now it was Gilbert's turn to feel his cock twitch at the sight of Matthew beginning to beg. "No problem, Liebling."

He began thrusting, doing his best to angle himself in the best way possible. They had been close from the beginning so it was no surprise that he could feel Matthew tightening up around him. Picking up his speed he could hear Matthew scream out as he came.

"Fuck, Daddy!" A flash of white was all he saw as he felt ecstasy take over.

Gilbert came inside of him quickly. This little kink was beginning to take his toll on him, too.

They remained like that: Gilbert inside of Matthew as they regained their breath, but then Matthew spoke up.

With a little more confidence, he flipped them around and straddled Gilbert's hips. "Can we go again, Daddy?"

Gilbert growled as he felt Matthew grind down on him. "Only if you've been good."


End file.
